The invention relates to a light weight reinforced heddle frame slat for use in a heddle frame assembly on a loom. The heddle frame slat of the invention is utilized in the construction of a heddle frame assembly on a loom to support the heddle rods. The heddle frame include a top frame slat and a bottom frame slat, which are spaced apart in the frame by a pair of side frame members. Individual heddles are slidably carried on heddle bars which are supported by the slats in the heddle frame assembly. The heddles include eyes through which warp ends are threaded.
In the loom, the heddle frame raises and lowers the warp ends to create a shed through which the warp yarn is inserted during weaving. In lifting the warp threads during the shedding motion, the heddle frame undergoes forces in a vertical direction while moving the warp ends to form the shed. This produces a bending motion on the frame slat and also on the heddle rod.
As the speeds at which the looms are driven increases, the inertia loading on the heddle frames during shedding is greatly increased. Since the inertia forces are dependent upon the mass of the heddle frame assembly, there has been a great need to provide light weight frame structures for the heddle frame assembly without sacrificing structural integrity. During the shedding motion, the heddle frames assembly reciprocates vertically in rapid strokes which increase as the operating speeds of the looms increase. Therefore, the provision of a light weight component for the heddle frame assembly is a problem to which considerable attention need be given.
Considerable progress has been made in this area as is represented by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,916 issued Jan. 6, 1987 to John L. Rast, commonly owned by the assignee of the instant application. This patent discloses a light weight shear-resistant frame slat with means for supporting a heddle rod or bar at one edge of a reduced neck portion. In the slat of this patent, two ledges form a mounting slot for the heddle bar or rod. The heddle bar disclosed in this patent is preferably a carbon fiber pultrusion which is affixed in the mounting slot by means of an epoxy glue or the like.
Since the heddle bar is bonded in the supporting slot of the slat of U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,916 it is very difficult to replace the heddle bar whenever it becomes damaged or worn.